IT
by Francis the Raccoon
Summary: Hello everyone i’d would say welcome to the crossover of IT and Zootopia i hope you enjoy i’ll work on this in the Fall season and for the excitment of you all wanting to see these two mixed together in a crossover
1. Introduction

[as you might see here is a Zootopia crossover to IT 2017 and by that there will be Nick Wilde as a fox kit being attacked by Pennywise the dancing clown by one of his personal fears and he will later meet the losers club and gets attacked by Henry Bowers so have fun and enjoy this story]

And also art does not belong to me by the way


	2. Chapter1

Outside the Zootopia's Junior Ranger Scouts building there was a small fox kit crying on the side of the stairs as he runs off back home in the cloudy afternoon as it later starts to rain later when it rains harder Nicks next door neighbors were staying inside while the youngest deer was waiting for his sick older brother to build him a paper boat on that rainy day

Georgie: are you sure you aren't coming Bill

Bill: D-D-Don't be a wuss I'd come with you if I weren't dying *then he later coughs

Georgie: sigh you're not dying!

Bill: you didn't see the v-v-vomit coming out of my nose this morning

Georgie: That's disgusting!

Bill: ok go get the wax

Georgie: in the cellar *as he said with fear in his face*

Bill: you want it to float don't you?

Georgie: fine

as he sighs and leaves his brothers room as he goes downstairs and heads towards the basement while Bill writes on the paper boat S.S.Georgie as for Georgie he walks down all the way to the kitchen as he sees his mother playing the piano later when he opens the door to the cellar as he heads down to the cellar as he looks into the darkness of the cellar as he jumps as he hears his brothers voice in the walkie talkie

Bill: Georgie hurry up

Georgie then later goes down to the basement floor as he looks for the bucket of wax as he was whispering to himself be brave as he walks towards a shelf as he grabs the wax bucket as he almost jumped by a statue as he later looks at mysterious glowing eyes he thought that something or someone was watching him as he paused in fear as he saw the glowing eyes he backs up and grabs a flashlight on the shelf as he turns it on he notices it was just two light bulbs but later a loud lightning bolt struck outside which made Georgie cower in fear as he runs off with the wax bucket in his hand as he runs back upstairs to Bills room back with Bill he was brushing up the paper boat with wax as he hands Georgie the paper boat

Bill: Alright there you go she's all ready captain

Georgie: she?

Bill: they always call a b-b-boat a she

Georgie: she...thanks billy *hugs his brother as they both chuckle* see you later bye

As Georgie leaves his brothers room again as he put his yellow raincoat on to go outside and play as Bill looks out the window as he sees his brother waving at him as he picks up his walkie talkie

Bill: be careful

As Georgie places his paper boat on the running water as the boat sails off as he giggles by the sounds of giggling Nick hears Georgie playing in the rain as he looks out the window as he never known that any small mammal prey or pred could play outside even in rainy days in Zootopia and Nick knew that Georgie had a brother since he seen the two of them together but he noticed that he was alone this time in the rain. back with Georgie he runs towards his boat as he accidentally hitted a public work board as he falls on the water as he noticed that his boat was going on a different direction as he stands up and runs towards his boat as it was sailing towards a sewer drain

Georgie: NOO!

As he sees that the boat falls down in the sewer drain as Georgie goes towards the sewer drain and looks inside

Georgie: no! Bills gonna kill me!

As he looks deeper into the sewers of Zootopia he later saw glowing orange yellow eyes as it scares him as he sees the weird looking wolf

Georgie: AAH! *as he backs up a bit

???: Hyah Georgie!...what a nice boat...do you want it back

As he later sees the mysterious wolf was wearing some sort of makeup that looks like one of those circus animals and clowns wear

Georgie: uh yes please

???: you look like a nice deer I bet you have a lot of friends?

Georgie: three but my brothers my best best

???: where is he?

Georgie: in bed...sick

???: I bet I could cheer him up I'd give him a balloon...do you wanna balloon too Georgie?

Georgie: I'm not suppose to take stuff from strangers

Pennywise: oh well I'm Pennywise the Dancing Clown yes meet Pennywise...Pennywise meet Georgie

Georgie: *laughs*

Pennywise: now we aren't strangers...are we?

Georgie later looks at Pennywise the clown but someone else was weirded out as a Ocelot looks out her balcony of her house as she sees Georgie looking in the sewers

Georgie: What are you doing in the sewers?

Pennywise: A storm blew me away...blew the whole circus away...can you smell the circus Georgie...there's peanuts, Cotton Candy...Hot Dogs aaaaand-

Georgie: Popcorn?

Pennywise: Popcorn! Is that you're favorite

Georgie: uh huh

Pennywise: oho mine too ohahaha! Because they Pop! Hehehe Pop! Pop! Pop!

As he repeatedly said pop Georgie laughs as he later heard a cackle as he looked at him as he was giving him dead cold eyes

Georgie: um...I should get going now

Pennywise: oh uh but without your boat?

As he takes out Georgie's paper boat out in front of him

Pennywise: You don't want to lose it Georgie! Bills gonna kill you...Here...Take it...Take it Georgie!

As Georgie tries to slowly put his hand in the sewer drain to grab his boat while Pennywise plays around and pulls it back until later he grabbed Georgie's arm and opened his Wolf like Jaw and bit it off as Georgie screams as his arm was torn off clean As he was bleeding on the street and onto the water as a gloved wolf hand reaches out and grabs Georgie's leg

Georgie: AAAH BILLY!

Georgie was later dragged into the sewers as his voice dies off by the water dripping back with Nick Wilde he heard the screaming he grabbed his coat and ran off and ran towards where the screams were last heard he later seen on what remains of Georgie a pool of blood left in the open of the sewer drain as the ocelot then noticed the blood as well as Nick Wilde was shocked of who had done that to a young deer


	3. Chapter2

Years later after georgies death it was now 1989 in the outskirts of Zootopia miles near bunny burrow there was a small vegetable farm as Mike and what remains of his family were showing how to shoot a modern Harpoon gun at some targets as the a young moose was shaking and refuse to shoot

Mike's Grandfather: Pull it mike

As his voice faids off in mikes mind as he was frozen he was afraid to shoot

Mike's Grandfather: go on now pull it

As he freezes then his grandfather snatched the modern harpoon gun as he shoots at the target for him as he replaces the half of the harpoon with a new harpoon as he gives the harpoon gun to another moose

Mike's Grandfather: here you go now you need to be taking more responsibility around here Mike you're dad was younger than-

Mike: I'm not my dad okay!

Mike's Grandfather: sigh Look at me son

Mike: *he refuses to look at him*

Mike's Grandfather: Look At Me!

Mike then turns around to look at his grandfather

Mike's Grandfather: there are two things you can be in this world out here like us or you can be on that target post next to the scarecrows you waste time hemming and hawing and someone is gonna make that choice for you except you won't know it until you feel that boat between your eyes

As Mike's grandfather walks off as he gets ready to shoot another target onto the scarecrows

Meanwhile

Back in Zootopia in the Sahara district high school the bell rings as Nick Wilde now older than 14 opens up his stand in the school halls for anyone to get pawsicles as Bill and his other friends Eddie and Ritchie a lamb and a raccoon were walking by Nick Wilde

Eddie(Lamb): so there's a church full of Jews right and then Stan has to take this jewy test

Bill: but how does it work?

Eddie: they slice a bit his dick off

Ritchie: then Stan will have nothing left

Stanley rushes towards them as he bought himself a pawcycle from Nick as he was the only llama friends with Bill, Eddie and Ritchie

Stanley: hey guys

Bill: hey Stan what happens at the bar mitzvah anyway it say they slice your d-d-d-dick off

Ritchie: yeah and I think the rabbi's gonna pull down your pants and then turn to the crowd and say where's the beef

Stanley: at the Bar mitzvah I read from the Torah and then I make a speech and suddenly I become a man

Ritchie: I can think of funner ways to become a man

Stanley: more fun you mean

As they were being watched by the same ranger scouts that bullied nick as they had a new member a coyote named Henry Bowers

Ritchie: think they'll sign my yearbook dear Ritchie sorry for taking a steamy dump on your backpack last month have a good summer

As a female armadillo bumps into Stanley as she was heading to the girls bathroom as she slams on one of the stalls as a fox named Beverly Marsh was smoking

Greta: are you in there by yourself beverly or you have half of the guys of the school with you huh slut

Beverly then turns off her cigarette

Greta: huh I know your in there you little shit I can smell you no wonder you don't have any friends

As a horse fills the trash can with water as she grabs the bag to dump it all on Beverly

Beverly: am I a slut or a little shit make up your mind

Greta: you're trash just wanted to remind you

As Beverly covers herself with her back pack as the water covered in trash spills onto her

Greta: at least now you'll smell better let's go girls have a nice summer Beverly

Later outside of the school Bill, Stanley, Eddie and Ritchie dump their school supplies into the garbage can

Stanley: Best feeling ever

Ritchie: yeah try tickling your pickle for the first time

Eddie: hey guys what do you want to do tomorrow

Ritchie: I'll start my training

Eddie: w-what training

Ritchie: Street fighter

Eddie: is that how you want to spend your summer inside an arcade?

Ritchie: beats spending inside of your mother ooh

Raises his raccoon paw and Stanley pulls his arm down so it does not make it too weird

Stanley: what if we go to the quarry

Bill: guys we have t-the b-b-b-barons

Stanley: right

Ritchie looks around as he sees a stressed out puma looking for her cub

Eddie: it's Betty ribsons mom

Stanley: is she excepting her to come out of school

Eddie: I don't know Betty ribson hasn't been hiding at home for the past few weeks

Stanley: you think they'll actually find her

Ritchie: sure in a ditch all decompost covered in worms and maggots and smell like Eddies moms underwear

Eddie: shut up it's disgusting

Bill: hey she's not dead she's m-m-m-missing

Ritchie: sorry bill she's missing you know the barons aren't that bad who doesn't love splashing around in shitty water

As they were all walking away they were attacked by Henry bowers and his group of scouts as the Patrick grabs stanleys yarmulke

Patrick: Nice frisbee flamer

Stanley: give it back

Then Patrick then throws Stanley's yarmulke into an open bus window while Belch a hippo burps into Eddies ear and pushes him

Henry: heh losers

Nick then later felt the rage to stand up to them as he feels that this could never happen again the same thing that happend to him when he was young

Nick: hey leave them alone

Bill: you S-S-Suck Bowers

Stanley: shut it

Ritchie: shut up Bill

Henry and his gang stop as they turn around to look at Bill and Nick

Henry: you s-s-s-say s-s-something b-b-billy and look guys it's the first fox ranger scout right in front of us without a muzzle but as for you you got a free ride cuz of your little brother the rides over denbrough

As he stops talking as he sees his dad looking him as he works at the ZPD (Zootopia Police Department)

Henry: this summer's gonna be a hurt train for you and your faggot friends including you dumb fox

Licks his paw and puts it onto Bills face as Henry throws a new muzzle at Nick as he runs off to his car with his gang of ranger scouts

Ritchie: I wish he'd go missing he's probably the one doing it and hey fox you were great defending against bowers now I get the feeling he's gonna kill you later

Nick: well they put me a muzzle and it was painful it was awful

Ritchie: hey well wanna hang out with us we're going to the barons tomorrow care to join

Nick: sure I got nothing else to do

Meanwhile in the other part of school a polar bear cub was trying to get his project onto his bike as Beverly walks out of the school as she sees the polar bear cub named Ben that moved to zootopia and now lives in tundra town

Beverly: will you let me go by or is there a secret password or something?

Ben: oh uh sorry sorry is not-

He clumsily drops his project then he drops his bike

Beverly: password...Um Henry and his goons are over by the west enterance so you'd be fine

Ben: oh I wasn't

Beverly: everyone knows he's looking for you whatcha listening to

As she asks curiously as she grabs his headphones and hears what he's listening as she hears a song from new pups on the block as she smiles

Beverly: new pups on the block

Ben: I don't even like them I was just-

Beverly: wait your the new cub right now I get it

Ben: there's nothing to get

Beverly then returns bens headphones back onto his ears to continue listening to new pups on the block

Beverly: I'm just messing with you I'm Beverly Marsh

Ben: yeah I know that because we're in the same class social studies and you were um I'm Ben pretty much everyone calls me-

Beverly: the new cub well Ben there are worst things to be called let me sign this

She grabs his yearbook and flips into the autographs page as she signs it as Ben gives her the amazed eyes

Beverly: stay cool Ben from social class

Ben: you too

Beverly: stay tough new cub on the block

Ben: please don't go girl that's another song from New Pups on the block

As he returns back on riding his way to the Tundra Town Library as his headphones are dragged off and left behind


End file.
